New Threats of Legend
by Admiral Andalite
Summary: The Toa return to Metru Nui, and find a new Toa and a new threat. Before they can reclaim the city of legends, they must help the new Toa defeat Metru Nui's newest enemy.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle.

Chapter One - Arrival

_ Home. I never thought I'd see it again._

Turaga Vakama looked at the skyline of the city, as did the other five village elders. The buildings were ruined more than ever, but it

was still Metru Nui, the city of legends. His home. His memory of the island was still good, but he couldn't identify anything that would tell

him what metru they were in. Only an air view would provide the answers. _The air..._

"Toa Lewa, take to the skies, and find out what metru we're in." The spirit of air nodded, and took out his tools, and leapt into the sky.

He flew out of sight for a moment, then was back. "I don't see any landmarks from your tale to site-mark our location. But to the north, I

saw light-flashes, a fight-battle. Strange Rahi fighting what looked like a Toa-hero!"

Toa Onua just had to laugh. "Has the city messed with your head already? We are the only Toa."

Nokama spoke up. "Nevertheless, you must check it out. Any Rahi you don't recognize here must be identified. And, their opponent

might well need help. Also, the being may have answers to a lot of questions." The Toa nodded and left, guided by Lewa to the battle site.

The Rahi were indeed strange. They had the bodies of Rahkshi, but faceplates and handguards of Bohrok. Their tools looked like a

cross between Rahkshi tools and Kohlii staffs. Their opponent did look somewhat like a Toa, though a strange one. His tool seemed to

be a strange weapon, a cannon that was shooting out flame, then ice, and gusts of wind. It seemed to be capable of expelling any element.

As the Toa Nuva watched, the other "Toa" suddenly jumped back, then rushed forward too fast to see. He managed to tackle two of the

Rahi, leaving three more, one of which jumped behind him, and took him from behind. The "Toa" fell to the ground, spotted

the Toa Nuva, and shouted "Help me!" With that cry, The Toa leaped into action. With their experience against both Bohrok and

Rahkshi, they chased off the Rahi quickly.

"Thank you, Toa." said the "Toa". Toa Tahu stepped forward. "Who are you? Are you a Toa as well?" The Toa nodded. "Yes, I am a

Toa. As for my identity, you will find out soon enough. Now, take me to Vakama." All seven Toa Nuva stared. "How do you know

Turaga Vakama?" The mystery Toa laughed. "Turaga, huh? Well, it has been a long time. Anyway, you will learn all, when I speak to him.

Please, lead the way." The Toa turned, escorting their new companion to their landing site.

When they returned to the beach, they found that all the Matoran had landed, and the Turaga were awaiting the Toa. Tahu said,

"Turaga Vakama, the being is a Toa, and knows you. He wishes to speak with you." Vakama nodded and turned to face the new Toa.

But he gasped when he saw the Toa's mask.


	2. The Power of Time

Chapter Two - The Power of Time

Vakama recognized the Toa's Great Mask. He himself had worn that mask during his time as a Toa

Metru. It was the Mask of Time. But it had been tossed into the sea during his altercation with

Makuta. How did this Toa get it? He asked.

"I was once a Matoran, one of the Matoran you weren't able to save. When you awoke the Matoran

Mata Nui, I also awoke, and found myself in a ruined city. I knew what had happened, for Makuta's

slumber gave us dreams of what was really happening. The Mask of Time washed up on the shore

of Ga-Metru, near the Great Temple. I put it on, and was transformed into my present body. I am

now Turataga, the Toa of Time."

"But who were you before, as a Matoran?" asked Turaga Nuju. Turataga shook his head. "That is

not important. What is important is that now, maybe this city can be rebuilt, and protected. I have

done what I could for the last thousand years, but there is an evil, worse than Makuta, threatening

this city."

"Great. First Makuta, and now this." sighed Tahu. "Is there anywhere on the planet where there

isn't trouble?" Lewa chuckled. "What's wrong, fire-spitter? Is being a Toa-hero too much for you?"

"Oh, go fly up a tree, Lewa." growled Tahu. Everyone laughed, then Vakama asked Turataga,

"So, Toa, I assume your power is the element of time?" Turataga nodded. "I can slow down or

speed up time on a target. I can also reverse time's effects." He held up his hand to stop Onewa's

question. "Before you ask, I cannot restore the city. The new threat I told you about holds a shadow

of time over the city. I can slow down the erosion of the city, but I can't stop it or reverse it, otherwise

I would have restored it long ago, after I had mastered the skill."

Takanuva, who identified with Turataga's transformation, spoke up. "During the fight, you used a

strange tool. What was it?" Turataga pulled out his weapon. "This is my elemental blaster. Since

I have no elemental power, I built this to be my tool, since I didn't already have one. It's saved my

life quite a few times. It can use any of the six elements at my will, but can't combine it's own

powers."

Whenua, once an archivist of Onu-Metru, had to ask, "Lewa said he saw you fighting strange Rahi.

What were they?"

"I don't know what they're called, but they are strong. I was barely holding my own against the five

I was fighting." Turataga hung his head. They are responsible for the demise of all the other

surviving Matoran. I couldn't save them." Vakama offered some comfort. "I know how you feel.

I felt I had failed when Lhikan died blocking one of Makuta's attacks meant for me."

"Toa Lhikan's dead!" Turataga gasped in disbelief. Vakama nodded. "Actually, he was a Turaga

at the time. He sacrificed his power to turn us into Toa." "Just as you sacrificed yours to wake

the Matoran." Turataga said, pondering the importance. Then Matau spoke. "Where shall the

Matoran rest-sleep while we fix-repair the city?" Turataga replied, "The Great Temple in Ga-Metru

has sustained little damage over the years. It's large size can hold all of the Matoran until we get

some of the houses repaired. They can start now, while we go to the temple. I have some things

to reveal to you." Pohatu agreed. "The Matoran should stay near the Great Temple for safety, and

they should bunk up in the houses when they are done." Turataga nodded, and led the way to the

Temple.

As it turned out, they had landed on the shore of Po-Metru, not far from the Great Temple. Upon

their arrival, the Matoran partnered up, and raced to pick houses. As they started to work, Turataga

led the others into the temple. In a hidden room, Turataga gestured to a tablet in the middle of the

room. It read "Those with Great Disks hold the key to the city." Immediately, Nuju said, "It must

mean the Matoran who found the Great Disks?" "Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkham, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and

Ehrye. I wonder what happened to them?" Nokama said. Turataga turned to them. "Perhaps I can

answer that."


	3. Time and Its Memories

Chapter Three - Time and Its Memories

"Do you know the fate of those Matoran?" asked Turaga Nuju. "Indeed, I do. How long has it been

since you last saw them?" Turataga looked at each of the Turaga in turn. Whenua answered, "We

last saw them when we found the Great Disks and defeated the Morbuzakh."

Turataga laughed. "You've seen them since then. You see them nearly every day." Matau looked

skeptical. "We would recognize them, wouldn't we?" Turataga laughed again. "Not necessarily.

They were transformed, just as you were." He waved his arm in the direction of the Toa Nuva, and

a wave of energy hit them. The Turaga stared in wonder as they watched the Toa shrink and change

form. Within seconds, they were the Matoran that had helped rescue Metru Nui.

Onewa looked at them, remembering them as they were a millenia ago. "But, why did you not tell

us who you really are?" Turataga stepped between them. "They did not remember. Now that their

true identity has been revealed, they will now remember their lives as Matoran." Takanuva looked at

his fellow Toa, now Matoran half his size. "How did you do that?" he asked Turataga. "Simple. I

reversed time's effects on them. I can now safely return them to either Toa or Toa Nuva form."

"They are most powerful in Toa Nuva form." Takanuva said, and Turataga transformed them to their

previous form. Nuju, who was thinking hard when they were transformed, asked, "So, the Toa Nuva

are again the key to safety." Vakama nodded. "So it would seem." Kopaka said, "So, if we were the

Matoran, how did we end up on Mata Nui?" Turataga turned to him. "I sent you there, and transformed

your bodies, and erased your memories. You were to start fresh, as the new island's defenders."

Tahu, thinking hard, asked the question, "Just what or who is the shadow over this city?" Turataga

looked at him briefly. "He is Makura, the Toa of Shadow. Makuta was his minion." "What!" shouted

Gali. Lewa's jaw dropped, and he said, "And we thought the Makuta-foe was bad enough! You're

saying our new enemy is bad-worse?" "Afraid so," Turataga replied.

Suddenly, the roof exploded as a strange Rahi fell to the ground. It was one of the Rahi Turataga had

been fighting. Its red body gave off enough heat that Gali and Kopaka backed away. Immediately, Tahu

leaped forward, brandishing his magma swords. "What do you want, Rahi?" The Rahi hissed, and

knocked Tahu aside before pouncing on the next nearest Toa, Takanuva. The Toa of Light pulled out

his lightstaff, and blocked the Rahi's attack, throwing it to the ground. With the Rahi distracted, Gali

and Lewa joined forces to herd the Rahi away from the Turaga. Tahu formed a magma barrier around

it, and Kopaka created a ice ring outside of that. Right away, the Rahi leapt through the magma barrier,

and it suddenly stopped in mid-air. Turataga was focusing temporal energy at it, slowing it down.

Takanuva saw his chance. He rushed forward, landed backfirst underneath the Rahi, aiming his staff

at its exposed body. He channeled light through the staff, and unleashed a burst that sent the Rahi

flying back through the hole it came in through. Takanuva got up, and brushed himself off. The other

Toa congratulated him. Pohatu then voiced a concern. "That Rahi was pretty strong, even by itself.

If it is able to withstand so many attacks, what will happen when they're all together?" Tahu was the

one who answered. "We will find out when they join together against us."

That night, the floor of the Great Temple was covered with Matoran, exhausted from their day's work.

No house were inhabitable yet, but some were close. Some Matoran would be sleeping in houses

the next day. Since the Rahi attack, the Toa thought it best to keep a watchful guard, and at midnight,

it was Kopaka's turn. It was just as well, as the Toa of Ice couldn't sleep, anyway. He was thinking

about the battle, and how many of the Rahi existed. There were probably six types, as seemed to be

standard for all creatures. Following type, the red Rahi used fire. It was concievable that the other

types' powers could be predicted: water for the blue, poison for the green, and so on. But was it like

the Rahkshi, with only one member of each type, or were there hundreds, like the insect-like Bohrok?

He seriously hoped the latter wasn't true. That one earlier was powerful enough.

Even in his deep thoughts, Kopaka still heard a soft crunching sound, right outside the temple. No

Toa or Matoran were out there, so it was either his imagination or it was the sound of the Rahi. He

voted for the former. He really didn't want to fight one on his own, not even long enought to call the

other Toa to his aid. As a precaution, though, he woke up Pohatu, whose shift was next anyway.

Kopaka led him to the entrance of the temple, and gestured for him to listen. Pohatu nodded,

confirming Kopaka's fear: it wasn't his imagination. Immediately, a blue Rahi jumped into view.

Kopaka saw the faint glow of the red one behind him. He also saw a white glow beside it. _So,_

_there's our welcoming party, _the Ice Spirit thought. Immediately, Pohatu summoned a stone barrier

in the entrance, temporarily blocking the Rahi. Kopaka took the hint, and reinforced it with ice.

They then woke the other Toa, and soon all eight Toa stood behind the breaking wall, tools ready.

This was going to be tough, and the Toa knew it.


	4. Shadow's Master

Chapter Four - Shadow's Master

Despite the dim light of his lair, Makura could see everything through the eyes of his creations. The were the Rahvok, his fusion of Rahkshi, Bohrok, and Vahki specimens, equal types merged for greater power. Bahkshi and Vohrok were guarding the entrance to the tunnel of the lair. The Lehvaki was patrolling the area between the Great Temple and his lair. The other three; Tahki, Gahbok, and Kohrakshi; were breaking down a barrier that two of the new Toa Nuva had erected for defense.

Makura focused his thoughts on those three Rahvok, feeling he needed to take direct command in this battle. Following his orders, Tahki unleashed a blast of heat from his staff, melting the ice in the wall. When it was gone, Kohrokshi directed controlled ice bursts to crack the rocks, then Gahbok unleashed a blast of water, causing the barrier to fall to pieces. On the other side, eight Toa stood, weapons ready, to oppose their foes.

As predicted, the red Toa stepped forward, unleashing a stream of fire at Kohrakshi. Gahbok responded with a jet of water. The white Toa froze Gahbok, but the heat from Tahki melted the ice in seconds, allowing Gahbok to step forward and knock the ice Toa to the ground. Gahbok then turned to fight with the black Toa. Meanwhile, the green, brown, and blue Toa were fighting Tahki, while the white Toa got back up to help the black Toa.

Kohrokshi was left with the red and gold Toa, and the blasted Toa of Time, Turataga. However, Turataga soon found out he couldn't use his time powers on the Rohvak, Makura had fixed that after Tahki's last encounter. However, the Toa found a way around that. Turataga simply slowed time for him and the other Toa, allowing them to move fast enough to knock Kohrakshi into Gahbok, making them both tumble out of the temple. Tahki looked at the new odds, and Makura ordered him to retreat. It would not do to lose a Rohvak now. It seemed he needed to learn more about his new foes, and then show them the true might of the Rohvak. Meanwhile, he needed to find a way to dampen Turataga's powers, they seemed to be what kept handing the Toa the victory.

He took Lehvaki off of patrol, and headed him to the Great Temple. Once there, Lehvaki hid in the shadows, and creapt around to the entrance, climbing onto the temple, and hiding in a crevice. Being created for the air, Lehvaki was adept at climbing and being stealthy, his adept flying giving rise to quiet footfalls when necessary. For the day, Lehvaki hid in the crevice, and relayed to Makura all the information he needed about the Toa and the Turaga, and better yet, the Matoran.

Rahvok - This will provide info on the new Rahi.

Tahki - This Rahvok was created to withstand lava, its best ambush spots are rivers of molten protodermis. Its body generates enough heat to melt almost any ice or metal in seconds. Its specialty power is absorbing ice powers to feul its fire powers.

Gahbok - Gahbok is at home in the rivers and seas of liquid protodermis. It does not need to breathe underwater, and it can become completely invisible when submerged. Its unique ability is to create a bubble shield that can withstand most energy attacks, but can't block solid objects.

Bahkshi - This Rahvok is built to resist extreme heat, such as the desert. It has great strength, and can lift almost any boulder, and hurl them with effeciency and accuracy. His power is the ability to track any movement, no matter how fast. As long as it knows what to track, it cannot lose track of a moving target.

Vohrok - Of course, Vohrok is most comfortable is dark, damp tunnels. It can see clearly in these tunnels, and no amount of cold will bring it down. Heat doesn't bother it too much, either. It's power can see through anything, and can even see invisible objects.

Lehvaki - The green Rahvok flies through the air, but doesn't really look as though it should. It flies effortlessl, is agile, quick, and silent. It has exception climbing skill, able to scale any object quickly and quietly without flying. Its power is a speed power, the ability to move faster than sound. The only way to dodge it is to know what it is going to do before it moves.

Kohrokshi - Ice and extreme cold are preferable to Kohrokshi. It can withstand the coldest of temperatures, and cannot be frozen whatsoever. Kohrokshi has the special ability to confuse its opponents, making them forget where they were going or what they were about to do.


	5. A New Enemy

Chapter Four - A New Enemy

After the encounter with the three Rahvok, Turataga mentioned what Kopaka had been thinking about. There seemed to be six Rahi, and they finally found out that they were called Rahvok, after encountering another Rahi living on the island. Nokama used her Mask of Translation to talk to it, and found out about their new foes. They also discovered that the Rahi had seen Lehvaki, the Rahvok from the skies, spying on them. After that, Tahu suggested they minimized talk of plans without the guarantee that the Lehvaki couldn't report them to its master. Turataga, once again, held the answer. He just put a time field over the group, so that to anyone outside of their group, they were talking too fast to be understood. First, though, some questions needed answering.

Turataga was pelted with questions about his tool, the Elemental Cannon, and how and why he transformed the six Matoran who found the Great Kanoka disks into Toa, and sent them to Mata Nui. The Toa of Time answered the questions, explaining fully anything the Toa and Turaga didn't already know. His cannon was powered by a chamber with a molten protodermis core, surrounded by a frozen exterior, held in place by a sandy wind, with the force of earth holding it all together. His dreams foretold danger to the new island, and found the six Matoran, Ehrye, Nuhrii, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Vhisola, still in spheres, and transformed them into Toa using power from the Great Temple. He then sent them to Mata Nui, where they finally awoke, forgetting their past lives and only with the knowledge of their new identity and the threat of Makuta.

Finally, enough of Ga-Metru's houses were repaired enough for all of the Matoran to sleep in, so they began work repairing some important structures, such as the Coliseum. The Matoran, however, had seen the might of the Rahvok, and stayed at the Great Temple every night, and only went to work on the Coliseum under the guard of the Toa. There were no attacks for a week, and the Toa were getting nervous. Tahu was getting particularly agitated.

"Grr, what is Makura waiting for? He knows his Rahvok could probably wipe us out, so why doesn't he send them out after us?" "Perhaps he is too scared to attack-fight." quipped Lewa with a hopeful grin. Tahu scoffed. "Not even Makuta was scared of us. What makes you think Makura is?" Nokama shook her head. "Maybe he is waiting for us?" Kopaka put a hand up, turning the Toa's attention to him. "I think he is actually building new Rahi, Rahvok or otherwise. We've seen what the Rahvok can do. Perhaps he is creating something more deadly than them." Pohatu, wanting to lighten the mood, interjected, "No way! Just how much power can fused Rahi make?" "I think we're about to find out!" Onua yelled as a scream erupted. Matoran were running out of the Coliseum, and they were shouting "Rahvok!"

The Toa rushed inside to find not six, but seven Rahvok, the seventh glinting in gold armor, much like Takanuva. The Turaga instantly ordered all Matoran to the Great Temple. The Toa stood in formation, whipping out their tools quickly, waiting for the fused Rahi to make the first move. The gold one snarled, then held up his staff. The name Tahkarak exploded into the air, and an aura of gold energy enveloped the Coliseum. Turataga immediatly unleashed a time aura on the Toa, but they still moved at the same speed. He tried again, but Tahu spotted it. "The gold Rahvok! Tahkarak! That aura was an anti-time aura. Time attacks won't work here." Turataga readied his cannon. "Then we'll just do this the old-fashioned way!" He unleashed a burst of water at the Rahvok, but Gahbok but up a barrier that blocked it. Turataga unleashed an ice burst, but again Gahbok's barrier absorbed it.

Pohatu launched a stone at it, and the Rahvok was knocked aside. "It can only absorb energy attacks. It can't handle solid objects." Pohatu said with a wide grin. Turataga grinned back, and sent out a gust of wind. Lewa joined in, unleashing a huge twister that swirled the Rahvok around. When the cyclone stopped, the Rahvok landed in a heap. Only Bahkshi and Vohrok remained, unfazed. Their weight kept them on the ground. The proceeded to unleash their attacks, sending spires of earth at the Toa, and rocks the size of houses threatened to crush them.

After Turataga dodged the fourth rock flung at him, he just sent ice at them, which enabled him to punch them to pieces safely before they hit the ground. Kopaka picked up, and Turataga shouted that they needed help. He then turned, leaping out of the arena. Tahu watched him go, rage building. He couldn't believe it. A Toa, running away, and leaving his allies alone? He unleashed his rage by sending an enormous fireball at Vohrok. His attack distracted the black Rahvok, stopping its attack. This made it easier to dodge the twenty foot spires launching out of the ground. Out of nowhere, Lehvaki swooped in, ramming Tahu to the ground. Before Tahu gould get up for a counterattack, a massive fire jet knocked Lehvaki out of the air. Tahu turned, startled, to see another Toa gliding in. It was a red Toa, with golden armor. When he landed, he detatched his tools, seperating them into two huge twin magma blades, twice as big as Tahu's. He winked at Tahu, then rushed at Gahbok, who was helping Tahki corner Lewa and Gali.

Tahu turned around to see Kohrokshi unleash a burst of ice at him, too close to block. Another jet of ice intercepted it, and Tahu looked up to see Turataga leap back into the fray. Tahu saluted him, then turned to finish the fight with Kohrokshi. Turataga and Takanuva were teamed up against Tahkarak, but they were in a stalemate. Tahkarak's armor shrugged off their attacks, unleashing bursts of light which Takanuva blocked. If anything, the Toa were slowly losing ground. After about an hour of fighting, the Toa were backed up against a Coliseum wall, the seven Rahvok closing in. They all combined their energy, and fired at the Toa. A golden field stopped the blast, and the Toa Nuva turned to see the new Toa's mask glowing. The blast backfired on the Rahvok, and they were blown out of the Coliseum. The shield dissipated, and the Toa stared in wonder at the newcomer. They only know of one Toa with a Mask of Shielding. Toa Lhikan...


	6. The Secret Temple

Chapter Six - The Secret Temple

The Toa returned to the Great Temple, the new Toa trailing at the back with the Toa of Time. They arrived to see Turaga Nuju standing at the entrance. "Toa, we are missing a Ta-Matoran, Jaller." Takanuva started. Jaller was his best friend. Could there be another Rahvok, one that took Jaller during the battle? He turned to the other Toa in worry. The other Toa, however, were looking at Kopaka, who put up a hand to silence all talk. "Do not fear brothers, he is not lost." He turned to Turataga, then pointed at the new Toa. "There he is." Turaga Nuju followed the finger's direction, then gasped, calling for the other Turaga. Vakama stepped forward, not daring to believe his eyes. "Toa Lhikan!" The Toa smiled. "Ah, Vakama. It seems I'm back." Takanuva was now more worried. "Jaller?" Lhikan turned. "I am both Lhikan and Jaller." "How?" Tahu asked.

Vakama looked at Tahu. "Already you have forgotten the tales? When we arrived at Mata Nui with all the Matoran we could spare, Jaller's mask was damaged. I replaced it with Turaga Lhikan's mask." Turataga nodded. "All I did was turn back the clock on Jaller's mask, and the previous user was reborn, so to speak. I didn't know if it would work." Takanuva stepped up to Turataga. "What about Jaller!" Turataga was surprised at the tone, but answered calmly, "Jaller is well aware of what has happened. Both have each other's memories, but they do not think the same way. Toa Lhikan is in control when both of them feel he needs to be. It's a mutual agreement, it appears. When they both agree, either Toa or Matoran will take control, and I believe their forms will change accordingly. But that has never been tested. This is the first time such a thing has been attempted."

Onewa stopped all talk by walking forward. "Then let's test that theory. Lhikan, let Jaller take control." Lhikan nodded, then closed his eyes. His mask glowed, as if accessing the mask's powers. The Toa's whole body glowed, then shrank. In seconds, Jaller was staring at his body, then began jumping in joy. "I'm back! I'm back! That was the wierdest thing I've ever done." Takanuva rushed to him. "Not to sound selfish, but I'm glad it wasn't a permanent transformation with Toa Lhikan in total control." "So am I," Jaller replied, smiling at his long-time best friend.

Jaller then said, "Toa Lhikan has something he says is important he needs to talk to you about." He then transformed into Lhikan, who glanced at each of the Toa and Turaga in turn. "During my time as a Toa, a thousand years ago, I discovered another temple, near the center of the city. I don't think anyone else knows about it. It contains legends that pertain to this time. I must show you. All of you. Right away." He turned to lead the others to the temple, but Pohatu stopped him. "What about the Matoran?" Lhikan turned. "If I'm correct, the Matoran won't need protection. The Rahvok will come for us." With that, Lhikan continued walking. The Toa shrugged, and they accompanied the Turaga, following Lhikan's lead.

They walked for over an hour, walking around the clutter of destroyed buildings, ever alert for a possible Rahvok attack. They arrived at a seemingly dead end. The center of Metru Nui was a mass of transport chutes, crisscrossing the skyline, and even going underground to some of the chute stations around Onu-Metru and many Archive entrances. Lhikan turned to make sure everyone was still following him, and he walked into the mass of chutes. The others simply looked around for a moment, then followed. In the center of the chutes, there was a hole in the ground. Nearby were gears, and Whenua activated his Mask of Illumination. Down about four feet was a platform, with more gears, and there were tracks on the walls, which allowed the platform to move vertically along the shaft.

Lhikan got on, followed by the rest. When all were aboard, Lhikan grabbed a chain pulley, and began moving the platform down. They decended about a hundred yards or so, and the shaft opened up to a great chasm, with spotlights of few lightstones every thirty yards, allowing some lumination, but not enough to avoid tripping and slipping on chunks of solid protodermis from the ceiling of the cavern. Lhikan himself slipped more than once, commenting on the fact that one thousand years could change the geography of the chasm. They approached another large cavern, and a blue glow emanated from the far end. As they got closer, Gali gasped. "We're underwater!"

It was true. Above and around, liquid protodermis swirled around in a beautiful myriad of various shades of blue. Between it and them, what appeared to be glass or transparent solid protodermis kept the fluid from filling the cave. In yet another cave room, the water above them covered the whole room, from the entrance to the building on the other side. They reached the building and Lhikan identified as the temple he had found. It featured a strange mask. Lhikan, however, recognized it, as did Turataga. "Toa Makura," they said in unison.

Onua remembered the name. "Okay, we've heard a lot about this 'Toa' Just who is he?" Turataga and Lhikan laughed. "It is about time you knew," the Time Toa said. Lhikan nodded in agreement. "It makes no sense to fight an enemy you don't know. The story may seem a bit confusing, but its true as far as we know."


	7. The Shadow Toa

Chapter Seven - The Shadow Toa

Toa Makura was one of five Toa from another island, connected to Metru Nui by the molten protodermis chamber of Ta-Metru. This land, like so many others, was being ravaged by the might of the Visorak. One by one the Toa were killed by the spiders, until two were left: Makura, Toa of Fire, and Krimeine, the Toa of Ice. Krimeine was an unusual Toa, in that this ice Toa was female. The Visorak were fast becoming an enemy they could defeat, but then they began attacking in whole swarms, and seemed to have a sort of base of operations, but the location was unknown. However, before his death at Visorak hands, the Toa of Air learned where the base was. Krimeine had spent the last few moments of his life with him. There Krimeine learned the location of the base. When the air Toa died, she rushed to Makura to tell him the good and bad news.

The two remaining Toa immediately set out for the base, avoiding Visorak patrols and guards. They had become experts at finding Visorak, although the Visorak were also getting more adept at concealing their traps. Arriving at the base, the Toa were ambushed by whole swarms of Visorak. The threat of a Hordika transformation feuled their resolve, giving them enough incentive to continue the fight, even when they seemed to have no more energy. Thousands of Visorak fell, and more came. After several hours, the spiders suddenly stopped, and backed away to form a ring around the two Toa. A purple haze appeared in the center of the ring, and a flash of light blinded the Toa. When the light subsided, two figures were standing where the haze was just seconds before. One was female, the other a male. It was the female who spoke.

"So, mighty Toa, you have finally found us. Bravo. But I'm afraid your journey, as well as your lives, end here." The male chuckled, and stepped forward. "It will be a pleasure to destroy you," he said with an evil grin. The female put an arm out. "Sidorak, don't destroy them too quickly. I wish to savor the view of them wearing down against impossible odds." Sidorak smiled, and replied, "As you wish, my dear Roodaka. I shall give them a fight you will enjoy."

Sidorak immediately launched an energy blast at Krimeine, who leaped sideways. Another blast was simultaneously launched at Makura, who merely held up his tool. His tool was a staff that could absorb energy attacks, transferring it to his own power to throw back at opponents. The staff absorbed the blast, and Makura sent it right back, and Sidorak knocked the blast aside, scattering a few Visorak. He then launched several blasts at both Toa, who leaped around the chamber, dodging the attacks. Krimeine used her crystal mace to sent an ice blast at Sidorak, who intercepted with a shadow blast. The two attacks collided, sending out an energy wave that knocked all the Visorak out of the entire base. Just then, Roodaka joined the fight, adding her attacks to the battle. Both teams were wearing down, seeming unable to take down their opponents. Krimeine's fatigue was showing, as her dodging became slow enough for Makura to have to intercept to absorb the attacks. Some of the returned attacks hit their mark, causing damage enough to the Visorak lords that their moves became a little erratic.

Eventually, even Makura couldn't keep it up. He was too exhausted to block Roodaka's blast at Krimeine. She was hit, and fell. By the time Makura got to her, she was already dead. Roodaka laughed, and sent a large blast at Makura. Makura held up his staff, absorbing the dark energy. Sidorak launched multiple blasts, and Makura absorbed them. When the staff couldn't hold any more, he released blast so powerful, the whole area within miles was destroyed, and Sidorak and Roodaka were blasted so far they landed on another island, along with the millions of Visorak that survived. Unknown to Makura, the Visorak lords had erected a shield at the last moment, rebounding on Makura. As the blast blew up everything around it, Makura lost consciousness, the reflected darkness activating his tool, and the darkness still in it began to absorb into his body, transforming him.

Over the next few years, Makura absorbed all darkness over the island that he now had to protect solo. His body transformed into a form fueled by darkness, augmenting his natural fire power. He soon became a force that no enemy could defeat, but his mind slowly became the kind of enemy he defended against. Soon, he began decimating the island, absorbing all power as he went. When there was nothing left, he found a portal that took him to an island covered by one huge city, which he discovered to be Metru Nui. He soon began forming a servant. When it was completed, he poured some of his dark energy into it, and Makuta was born. He sent Makuta to destroy the city. Though he succeeded, he also became sealed into the Great Barrier. Disgusted, Makura released him, giving him the seemingly simple task of destroying the remnants of Metru Nui: the Matoran on a new island, Mata Nui. Meanwhile, he began to remember that his newfound power was due to his battle against Sidorak and Roodaka, the fight in which he became the last Toa on his island. He contacted them, offering his thanks, and inviting them into Metru Nui to finish the destruction of the so-called "city of legends."

Now, the Matoran have returned, and he can now complete his original mission.


	8. Hide and Seek

Chapter Eight - Hide and Seek

Lhikan and Turataga fell silent, their tale complete. Everyone just stared in silence, reflecting the story. The Turaga were especially silent, seeing the puzzle of Metru Nui's destruction begin falling into place. The fall of the city was a personal experience for them, and now they knew who the true culprit was. Makuta dealt the blow, but Makura drove the hammer. But Nuju, a seer of Ko-Metru, wondered who the real villian behind it was. Was it Makura, who created Makuta and invited the Visorak to take over the island, or was it the Visorak lords, Sidorak and Roodaka? It was their power that transformed Makura, replacing his mind with the will of darkness. It was a paradox, to be sure. The more he thought about it, the more perplexing the web of causes became.

Kopaka began staring at the entrance to the secret temple Toa Lhikan had led them to. It looked a lot like the entrance to the Great Temple in Ga-Metru, but it was eroded, and wasn't a free standing building, but seemed to be carved out of the wall. He whispered this to Onua and Pohatu, and they looked around. Pohatu, good at noticing things about stone, stared carefully at the walls of the temple. Onua was more interested in the walls of the cavern. He knew all too well the wearing effects of water over the years. Many of the tunnels in Onu-Koro on Mata Nui were made because of the eroding and eventual collapse of other tunnels. Onua had soon become an expert at finding where water had taken its toll. He peered through the gloom at the far corners of the cave, and he saw it. At about eye level, the walls rounded into a rough corner, curving outward to form the walls that enclosed the Toa. They appeared to be hand crafted corners from excavation. He looked slightly lower, and the sharp corners gradually rounded off, with thin gouges suggesting slow runoff from the "ocean ceiling." He then directed his eyes to the spot where the converging walls met the floor. It looked as if, during the digging, the builders had dumped some of their dirt in the corners, but the peaks matched the positions of the grooves on the walls. Onua guessed that at some point, water filled the cavern, up to about eye level, loosening the dirt and rocks. When the water subsided, the loose bits wore away, and runoff gouged ditches between the harder rocks, depositing the sediments in the corners. Onua studied the ground, and found it as dry as a desert, with the exception of a few drops that were dripping from their liquid sky. Obviously, the water had finished receding at least a century ago.

Pohatu gazed at the corners, noticing how the edges were smooth. There were no cut lines, no bricks, and no marks in the bedrock to suggest a foundation. In short, the temple, at least the outside, was carved directly from the cave itself. Eventually Onewa came over, and noticed what was drawing Pohatu's attention. He then joined Pohatu in analyzing the craftmanship of the temple. The door was detailed in its borderline display of the individual emblems of each metru, as well as the symbol of the virtues unity, duty, and destiny decoratively embellished above the entrance. All the others soon wandered over, and the information was passed on, though few really cared. What they thought mattered was what was inside. Tahu, getting impatient, reminded them why Lhikan brought them to the temple. Vakama mentioned that Tahu still needed patience, but motioned everybody inside all the same.

The interior of the temple was just as fancy as the outside. A shrine stood in the center of the main hall, and it depicted the island of Metru Nui, and it bore the legend foretelling the city's fall to darkness. Lhikan then said that the most important thing was in the next room. Inside sat a suva shrine, a centerpoint of Toa power. The two most intrigued by this were Nuju and Whenua. It was widely know, even back then, that the Toa Metru derived power from the suva in the Great Temple in Ga-Metru. Who, then, used this suva? Lhikan led Turataga into a shadowed hall, and both quickly returned. Turataga motioned for Takanuva and Vakama to join him, and they went back inside. The dark hallway quickly brightend, and Takanuva was most surprised by the large relief sculpture on the far wall. It was the Mask of Light. Vakama nodded. "I knew there must be more to your destiny, Toa of Light, but I did not know that your coming would be known this far back. This is indeed a wonder." Takanuva then glanced at an inscription below the mask. He couldn't read the ancient language, but he suddenly knew what it said. The inscription translated to: "The city will be put right into balance. Shadow destroys, but shall renew."

All Toa and Turaga then entered the room, gasping at the mask inscription, and stared at Takanuva. Nokama saw the inscription, and tried to translate it. When she couldn't, Takanuva told them what it said. All pondered the meaning, and it was Tahu, the impulsive Toa, who provided a possible answer. "Maybe it means that the shadow that destroyed the city will repair it."

Kopaka jumped in with his train of thought. "But who is the real shadow?" "Makuta, duh!" said Tahu, then Nuju interjected. "Have you learned nothing from the tale of Makura? He created the physical embodiment of Makuta." They all nodded, and Lewa said, "But the shadow of the Visorak form-changed him. Wouldn't that mean the Visorak are the real cause-start of this destruction?" Vakama nodded thoughtfully. "True, but the power just transformed his mind, and it didn't tell him what to do. What a web of complexities." Gali, always one for pondering, thought of another, supposedly obvious answer. "What if the shadow that destroyed the city is nothing more than shadow itself?" There was an instant outburst of voices as all nodded their agreement. "So, to stop the shadow, shouldn't we stop the source?" Pohatu offered. Vakama nodded. "Yes, that seems to be the appropriate course. We should find the source of the shadow that has taken hold of this city. We must find and stop Makura." All cheered their assent, and headed out of the temple. They were stopped by a voice. "There's just one problem." Whenua turned. "And what would that be, time user?" Turataga looked at Lhikan, who stepped forward. "You can't stop anything if you don't know where your target is." They all groaned, feeling stupid for forgetting something so important and obvious.

At that moment, the mouth of the relief of the Mask of Light opened, and there was a light from within, a beacon to point the way forward, as if foretelling the Toa's triumph through the darkness. As they all gathered around the new opening, Whenua saw stairs, steps barely wide enough to hold a Toa. As he peered into the gloom, his mask glowed, illuminating the part of the downward spiral that the golden light didn't reach. Down at the lowest point he could see, before the wall on the left obscured it completely, the right edge of the stairs stopped curving to his left, and became a little more straight. That suggested two things: either the steps got wider at that point, or the stairs actually stopped curving, and became a straight path down. To him, either alternative was acceptable, but it was all irrelevant if this path lead nowhere. It was obvious that this path was meant for at least one of them, as it was behind the sculpture of Takanuva's mask, and opened while all of them were in the room. But the question was, why did it only open now? Why not when they first entered the room? These thoughts also weighed heavily on Nokama's mind.

Lhikan mentioned that he hadn't known about this hidden passage. Turataga put on a smile, and said, "We aren't going to find out what's down there by standing around together up here. Let's go. I'll lead." Lhikan took up the rear, and they all began the trek down the winding stair, marching single file to wherever the stairs would eventually end. A few feet down, the stairs widened to accomadate three at a time. They began whispering to each other, on various possibilities about this mission. Takanuva ended up at the back of the line, next to Lhikan. When he turned to study the Toa more closely, he was gone. Takanuva looked around, and looked to his side. At about waist hieght stood Jaller, the Chronicler of Mata Nui, and his best friend. Jaller smiled up at him, and expressed his excitement at being able to go with the Toa on a mission. They talked about Toa and legends until Turataga stopped, causing the whole group to halt at once, nearly causing a pile-up. All looked around Turataga to see a large cavern, much larger that the one that housed the temple they had apparently left. Here and there were stone pillars, large columns of solidified protodermis that supported a ceiling they couldn't see. The strange glow they had seen in the temple originated near this supposed ceiling, and they saw a small dark spot, presumably where the light entered to the stair column they had just exited. Ahead they saw a raised platform, with a dias standing alone, the only freestanding structure that didn't have a top to support.

As the group headed for the dias, a shriek erupted in the gloom. It was joined by many more shrieks and screams, the piercing sound dulled a bit by load and low growls. The sound reverberated around the whole cavern, and no one really had any idea just how big the cavern was. Jaller pulled out his weapon, and was instantly replaced by Lhikan, putting up his tools in a defensive stance. Forms dropped down from every concievable spot on the obscured ceiling, landing around the group, hissin and snarling the very sounds that had just previously challenged them from every spot around the cavern. Everyone looked around at their numerous opponents, and saw many Rahi, recognizable and unfamiliar. As one, all Toa pulled out their weapons, and formed a ring around the Turaga.


End file.
